metalgearfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Metal Gear (arme)
Metal Gear 'est le nom de code d’une série de puissants tanks bipèdes, habituellement armés avec des armes nucléaires. Définition La définition générale d’un Metal Gear est «une plateforme mobile de lancement nucléaire au but similaire à celui des missiles balistiques sous-marin ». Cependant sa définition plus précise est sujette à débat, puisque de nombreuses autres armes, pourtant différentes, ont été réalisées pour remplir le même rôle, ou ont utilisées la même technologie. Ces armes ont grandement variées dans l’apparence et la taille, mais leur but restait le même – déstabiliser la balance globale de pouvoir dans le monde, par la menace d’une attaque nucléaire couverte et à longue portée. Le terme «Metal Gear » fut inventé par le scientifique d’armes soviétiques Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin pour décrire à Naked Snake en 1964 le «lien manquant » entre l’infanterie et l’artillerie : l’infanterie peut traverser le champ de bataille à volonté, mais est à la fois vulnérable et manquant de puissance de feu ; l’artillerie peut infliger d’immenses dommages à un adversaire mais ses chances de survies dépendent du terrain. Granin envisageait un tank avec des jambes, le rendant capable de traverser rapidement le champ de bataille, donnant une force d’une échelle jamais vue auparavant. Peu après la rencontre avec un Gekko en 2014, Otacon expliqua à Old Snake que ce qui fait un «Metal Gear » est précisément sa capacité de lancements nucléaires. Il reprend l’idée de Granin sur ce terme, on peut donc supposer que le Metal Gear peut être défini comme une arme nucléaire bipède. Cela exclut donc les Gekkos et les Mk. II/Mk. III d’être de vrais Metal Gears, mais cela exclut aussi le Metal Gear RAY. Histoire Le concept du Metal Gear a été conçu par le spécialiste en armement Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin, une arme sensée lier l’infanterie et l’artillerie, la rendant invulnérable à une faible puissance de feu ou aux problèmes des terrains. Cependant ce concept fut refusé par le régime de Khrouchtchev, puis par la faction de Volgin du GRU, après que la tentative de Granin n’eut pas de résultats assez satisfaisants pour qu’il soit efficace. Il stocka aussi des informations à propos du Metal Gear pour son collègue américain, Huey Emmerich, qui utilisera ce concept à sa manière. Peu avant sa mort, Granin prévit de lui envoyer toutes ses recherches. Cependant ce fut intercepté par l’agent triple des Philosophes, Ocelot, et les documents furent finalement envoyés au directeur de la CIA pour en faire une nouvelle arme pour les États-Unis. En 1970, le gouvernement américain recruta Nikolai Stepanovitch Sokolov pour aider au développement d’un ICBM basé sur le concept du Metal Gear, en plus d’être une version prototypée (le Metal Gear RAXA). Ces armes furent volées par l’unité FOX, sous les ordres de la CIA, et ramenées ensuite à la péninsule de San Hieronymo. Le prototype, Metal Gear RAXA, fut ensuite détruit par Naked Snake et son groupe de résistance (bien que dû à un manque d’information, ils crurent d’abord que c’était le modèle réel). Le modèle ICBM, le ICBMG, fut plus tard utilisée pour faire une attaque nucléaire contre l’Amérique par Gene (agissant contre les ordres du Pentagone, qui impliquaient de l’utiliser contre la Russsie) mais fut finalement détruit par Naked Snake et son mouvement de résistance. Un membre de la CIA qui était un contact du directeur de la CIA, Hot Coldman, réussit à se procurer les documents du Metal Gear et les envoya à son employeur, durant la confusion du précédent directeur de la CIA, mort de la main d’Ocelot, qui la camoufla par un suicide. Coldman, avec les documents reçus, recruta ensuite Huey Emmerich pour réaliser différentes IA militaires, ainsi que le système d’arme et d’armure pour le Peace Walker, tout en lui faisant croire qu’ils ne seraient pas utilisés. Ils firent ensuite testés en Amérique Centrale, jusqu’à ce que Huey démissionne en apprenant que Coldman souhaitait lancer un missile nucléaire depuis le Peace Walker. Les IA militaires furent par la suite détruites par les Militaires Sans Frontières de Big Boss, et Peace Walker finit par se sacrifier lui-même pour arrêter la transmission de fausses données d’attaques nucléaires vers le NORAD. Plus tard, Huey et Strangelove furent engages par les MSF pour aider à construire leur propre Metal Gear, sous le nom de code ZEKE. Cependant il fut volé par un espion de Cipher, qui était l’un des principaux responsables de l’incident Peace Walker, et 'up heavily damaged (qui ? pourquoi ?). Les États-Unis, dans le même temps, abandonnèrent l’idée que le Metal Gear pouvait être une arme véritablement révolutionnaire, à cette époque. Finalement, durant les années 1990, la nation mercenaire Outer Heaven développa le TX-55 Metal Gear avec l’aide, forcée, de l’expert en robotique Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar. Plus tard, il fut détruit par Solid Snake durant l’Opération Intrude N313, cependant Madnar, en dépit d’avoir été contre sa création, en parlera plus tard comme de l’œuvre de sa vie. Après, Madnar essaya de créer un Metal Gear pour l’Amérique, mais le gouvernement américain n’accepta pas, et il fut ostracisé et évité par la communauté scientifique, pour ça. A cause de ça, Madnar acceptera de coopérer avec Zanzibar Land pour créer une nouvelle version, le Metal Gear D, en souhaitant lancer une production de masse de Metal Gear D et Metal Gear G. Metal Gear fut ensuite utilisé pour attaquer divers sites de stockages nucléaires à travers le monde, jusqu’à sa destruction ans l’Opération Intrude F014. De plus, en mai 1996, à cause du suicide de l’Amiral Boorda, un nouveau modèle de Metal Gear proposé par Armstech fut introduit dans le budget secret du Pentagone. Pendant ce temps, Metal Gear REX finissait par devenir un projet co-développé secrètement le DARPA et ArmsTech, pour combattre une tendance globale military downsizing. En 2005, durant un exercice sur terrain pour tester les capacités de REX, Metal Gear REX fut capturé par un groupe terroriste appelé les Sons of Big Boss (Fils de Big Boss) dans l’usine de désamorçage d’armes nucléaires de l’île Shadow Moses. Il fut plus tard détruit par Solid Snake, bien que ce fut après l’avoir activé involontairement, dû à un manque d’informations. En dépit de sa destruction, de nombreux dérivés furent créés à cause de Revolver Ocelot, qui donna les données du REX à des régions instables dans le monde, conduisant à la création de l’ONG anti-Metal Gear, Philantropy. Aussi', to this as well as partially the revelation of the Army’s involvement in REX', le Metal Gear RAY fut développé par les Marines en tant qu’anti-Metal Gear, et cyber warfare based Metal Gear named Arsenal Gear fut développé par la Navy, menant à une rivalité entre les deux qui seront exploités plus tard par les Patriotes qui créeront ainsi l’incident du Tanker pour voler le Metal Gear RAY pour l’Arsenal Gear, pour leur plan S3, tout en framing Philantropy. Lorsque la guerre économique redéfinie le monde en 2014, ArmsTech (renommé AT Corp) produisit en masse une version miniature du Metal Gear au nom de code Irving donné par les militaires américains, mais aussi connu sous le nom de Gekko, pendant que Philantropy développa le Metal Gear Mk. II. Ces deux Metal Gear n’étaient pas des plateformes mobiles de lancements nucléaires, le Mk. II est un robot télécommandé conçu pour analyser la reconnaissance et la communication, là où le Gekko était essentiellement l’équivalent d’une jeep ou d’un tank. Bien que le Gekko n’avait pas besoin de pouvoir lancer des charges nucléaires, il remplit l’idée originelle de Granin – un tank marchant qui peut traverser n’importe quel terran et résister à une grande puissance de feu. Cependant, les Metal Gears originaux existent toujours et étaient utilisés à cette époque quels Metal Gears ça parle ? de quelle époque ?.